Freeport
Nosgoth (2013) |architects = • Probably humans |ownership = • Humans • Kain's vampire army • The Sarafan (post-Blood Omen era) |status = Uncertain |appearances = |depicted = }} Freeport was a Nosgoth human settlement in the post-Blood Omen era, seen only in Blood Omen 2. It was ostensibly one of the larger cities in southern Nosgoth, and acted as a theater of conflict in the vampire-Sarafan war. Role During his conquest of Nosgoth with his vampire army, roughly two centuries after the collapse of the Pillars, Kain perused a map of the southern region of the land. Alongside other landmarks, Freeport featured on this chart, and the trail of annexation which Kain plotted led the vampire army through its confines. After passing through Ziegsturhl and Provance, the vampires veered west to seize Freeport, before continuing southeast to challenge their Sarafan adversaries at Meridian. Freeport and Provance at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter) The later fate of Freeport in the post-Blood Omen era was uncertain, but, following Kain's defeat at the hands of the Hylden Lord and the routing of the vampire army in the battle of Meridian, it was presumably recaptured by the Sarafan – if it still stood. Freeport was known to have continued to exist into Soul Reaver era and will make its playable debut in Nosgoth in this time as one of the first map areas. As of the later Soul Reaver era observed in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, Freeport had apparently been destroyed in the wake of Kain's empire, as the Human Citadel was regarded as housing the "few humans that still existed" in that time period. Design Though depicted only in a map, Freeport was portrayed as a coastal settlement, bordered by the Great Southern Sea on the west. It lay south of the Lake of Tears, west of Provance, and southwest of the Pillars of Nosgoth. Judging from the map, it was a walled city, partially surrounded by mountains. By appearances, Freeport seemed to be much bigger than Ziegsturhl, and larger than Provance, but not as expansive as Meridian. The map portrayed Freeport as home to a bay, with a nearby lone building situated on a rocky peninsula just southwest of the city. Illustrations in the surrounding sea may have implied heavy shipping use, or many shipwrecks, in the adjacent waters. Background Freeport, like Provance, is a settlement introduced in Blood Omen 2, but never actually seen, explored, or mentioned beyond its image on the map in the game's introductory cinematic. Maps (Blood Omen 2) at Nosgothic Realm (by Tenaya and Daniel Von Stein) Much like other locations in Nosgoth's southern regions, Freeport was added to the Legacy of Kain series by the developers of Blood Omen 2, as opposed to the other Crystal Dynamics team led by Amy Hennig:Blood Omen 2 Designer Diary #1 at GameSpot, page 1 (by Steve Ross)Legacy of Kain: Defiance Designer Diary #1 at GameSpot, page 1 (by Richard Lemarchand) Blood Omen 2 at DCabDesign (by Divine Shadow), post #2 (by Daniel Cabuco) Several real-world places known as Freeport exist. The name itself tends to relate to the concept of the free port (''porto franco), a trading zone with relaxed jurisdiction or political autonomy. Notes *In Blood Omen 2's introduction cinematic, overlaid images of Faustus killing humans appear as the trail of Kain's conquest passes through Freeport on the map behind. This may insinuate that Faustus partook in the siege at Freeport. Similar imagery corresponds to Marcus and Ziegsturhl. Gallery File:Nosgoth-Location-Freeport-Boatyard.jpg|Concept art of Freeport (Nosgoth). File:Nosgoth-Location-Freeport-Docks.jpg|Concept art of Freeport (Nosgoth). File:Nosgoth-Location-Freeport-Gates.jpg|Concept art of Freeport (Nosgoth). File:Nosgoth-Location-Freeport-Lighthouse.jpg|Concept art of Freeport (Nosgoth). File:Nosgoth-Location-Freeport-Warehouse.jpg|Concept art of Freeport (Nosgoth). File:BO2-Prologue-053.png|Freeport in the BO2 map (bottom-left) Appearances * Blood Omen 2 (depicted only) * Nosgoth See also *Provance *Valeholm *Weirstein * Freeport and Provance at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter). * Maps (Blood Omen 2) at Nosgothic Realm (by Tenaya and Daniel Von Stein). References }} it:Freeport_e_Provace Category:Blood Omen 2 Category:Blood Omen 2 locations Category:Locations Category:Nosgoth Category:Nosgoth (game) Category:Nosgoth locations Category:Settlements